Mightnight of My New Life
by Tearful Jester
Summary: A boy living in Boston MA who finds himself helping others as he comes back to life. A few twist in the story as you find out more about Darren and his personal life and the lives that he's going to affect.


**Midnight of My New Life**

Intro

The sun has set into the darkness, the screams were loud yet none were heard. This horrible city where unless it involves you, you don't listen for another's cry for help. Well guess what, I heard a cry for help and look at where it got me, I'm laying on the ground in a dark alley next to a girl I didn't even know her name.

I'll call her Ice, since her eyes are that blue, and her skin is as white as snow on Christmas.

Here's the ironic part, tomorrow is Christmas.

Before I get to into explain what has happened to Ice, my names Darren. I'm a college student trying to make my own way in this world and wanting to make a difference in people's lives, I want to be a therapist you see. I'm a psychology major and I've always heard if you could help "just one person" you've done a lot, well I've always wanted to help more than just one. If you looked at me from any of the gang banger in the streets you wouldn't be able to pick me out the crowd. I wear my baggy jeans halfway falling down my legs, black boots and usually and baggy t-shirt 3 times to big. I wore the oversized cloths now not to just fit in, but to hide a weakness I have wearing braces on my ankles and didn't want others to see.

"_I didn't always dress this way, but you'll see later." _

I live in Boston Massachusetts yet I'm not normally seen very often because I keep to myself and the few friends I carry know who I am. Yet I was always told by whoever I met, the heart I wear on my sleeve would be the death of me, go figure…….or would it be a new life for me.

Chapter One

**The Scream**

The clack, clack, clack of the T was slowly stopping as I lifted my head from almost falling asleep to my iPod. The voice comes over the speaker, "North Station" I smiled as I slide my hood over my head as I stood up, I grabbed the "oh shit bar" as we came to a stop.

I said to myself _"Damn, every time, I always get up to soon, you'd think I'd learn after living in this city for 23 years."_

The doors opened as people were rushing to get out the doors; I just took my time stepping out the T and into the station. The station was wall to wall people so I just walked to the wall of the station to wait till it died down. Standing against the wall I smile and let out a chuckle. A poster that reads,

"Viagra, do you want to feel young again"

I think to myself _"Yeah I want to be 5 years old without a care in the world besides which Power Ranger I'm going to be when I beat up my best friend in the backyard. Wow, did I really just relate a Viagra poster to childhood, this is sad."_

I take my earphones out of my ears as I start walking up the old steps. As I get outside I stretch my arms up and feel my back pop. "_Ahhh that felt good."_

The street lights have slowly been turning on and I smile. The smell of gas, car exhaust and trash, _"Perfect, I say." _All you need to finish this off is a Fenway Frank and a Cola. The night is being filled with the soft sounds of Christmas carols in the distance of downtown from what I can hear over downtown traffic and the snow plows.

The snow is slowly falling down as I start to walk my way home, I had three blocks right, take a left and go down seven blocks and I was at my little apartment. It wasn't much more then you could say a 20x20 box with a 6x6 bathroom for an offshoot, but it was home for now. I didn't need much but that was because I also didn't have much well besides my health and even that was always in question. All I cared about in life was wanting to do something that I could be remembered for, not by the news, but by the people who are in and will pass out of my life.

The first three blocks always go by the fastest since normally I'm just walking down the main street watching all the cars. It's amazing what you can tell about a person by what they drive even though there are those cases where the person doesn't fit the vehicle. My favorite example of this was one I was about 12 years old getting out of a Celtics game and seeing Bucket Man. He was dressed in worn out cloths would sit outside The Garden and play on plastic buckets with one of the buckets turned over for change. Bastard was one of the richest men I swear when after the game I was walking Boston and I see Bucket Man hop into a brand new Benz. Guess the whole statement can't judge a book by its cover really fit him.

I come to the corner where I have to take my left to go down another seven blocks of a waste land. I shouldn't say waste land because this city has treated me well for years, even if growing up I didn't have a green backyard with a fence, I had a side of a building with a milk crate with the bottom cut out to be a basketball hoop. I did learn fast to always make my shot, if you didn't want to chase it in the road and get hit.

I walk pass the third of seven blocks I have to walk and in front of one of the apartments and I see the Christmas carolers that I heard softly getting off the T. They start singing Oh Holy Night and I stand and listen for a while. The carolers consist of 3 gentlemen probably in their 40's in the back of the group with two older women in their 40's as well in the middle, and in the front a group of 5 children ranging in ages from 5 to 10 with the youngest girl holding a little tin cup for collections. The carolers turned to go to the next house as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a dollar and 47 cents, I leaned over and dropped it in the cup and the little girls face lit up. She was really cute with missing her front two teeth; I stood back up and walked up the street as the carolers walked down the street.

I was almost home, just two blocks away and then I heard "The Scream".

Down the alley that I was passing I heard _Ahhhhhh, Help Me_ then the sounds of mumbles and laughing. I decided to take a look and see what was going on since I heard the words help me. When I rounded a short corner in the alley I saw what I thought was going to be my last sight.

There stood three men, and one girl as white as the snow she was laying on. The girl was bleeding from her lips as well as from her stomach; the blood was slowly staining the snow with its death, I almost knew it was too late but I had to say something. I let out a yell and it came out "Hey You!" as they all turned around as I started walking towards them. I screamed "Someone call 911, get help." Then it happened, I started feeling something warm coming from my stomach and a punch land across my face. I hit the ground hard as I fell onto my knees. I held onto my stomach and then felt a pain coming from my lower back as well. Slowly I tried to stand but I had my legs kicked out from under me and felt the blade go into my side this time and I didn't move anymore.

One of the men I could feel him bend over my body as I let out a breath and heard him say, "He'll be dead in a few minutes. Let's go". The three men walked down the dark alley as I opened my eyes wider to see where I was as I must have passed out for a second or two. Trying to stand again, I couldn't so I ended up crawling the 15 feet to this snow skinned girl to see if she was ok. These 15 feet was the longest distance I've traveled in my life yet at the end she was dead. Moving my hand across her face I pushed away her hair to reveal her blue eyes, these blue eyes I fell in love with. She was so young, so innocent, maybe only 18 but she laid in crimson snow. As I was looking at her eyes I could feel the warm blood running out my body turn cold as I was dying.


End file.
